Contactless smart cards are typically supplied energy by the electromagnetic field of a smart card reader. Since the energy received in this way by a smart card by means of its antenna is limited, it is desirable to pass on the received energy from the antenna with as few losses as possible to the components of the smart card which are intended to be supplied.